Teach Me To Love You
by blondegirl13
Summary: Natsu has been wooing Lisanna for a year, but she won't accept him because he doesn't have the qualities of an ideal man. So to make her fall in love with him, Natsu seeks help from the relationship expert of their university, Lucy Heartfilia. Will Natsu finally have Lisanna's affection? Or will a new love blossom from his heart? (NaLu) Rating will change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me To Love You**

* * *

><p>"Lisanna, please go out with me." Natsu surprised Lisanna as she was about to go home from the university.<p>

"Natsu, I'm sorry but I won't go out with you no matter how many times you ask me out." Lisanna answered straight at him.

"Why? What's the problem?" Natsu asked.

"It's because I don't like you." Lisanna replied.

"Do you have someone else that you like?"

"Nope. I haven't found the ideal man that I'm looking for."

"What should I do so I can be your ideal man?" Natsu asked again.

"I doubt you can do anything about it. Because you have to change almost everything about you before it can happen."

"It's fine! Just tell me the all the things you want me to change."

"Okay. First of all, you're very childish. Second, I don't like how the way you dress. Third, you're a trouble maker. Fourth, I don't like your friends, they're all weird. Fifth, you're very messy. And last but not the least, you don't have any sex appeal." Lisanna explained.

"Ouch. You're too frank, Lisanna." Natsu spoke.

"You asked for it. I just gave you your answers."

"Okay. Just wait for me. I'll become your ideal man and you'll finally fall in love with me in no time." Natsu said and winked at her as she finally exited the school gates. "Take care on your way home, I still have soccer practice today."

"Good luck with whatever you're planning to do." Lisanna just said and waved her hand without looking back at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how will I make Lisanna fall for me?" Natsu asked his best friend and fellow soccer player, Gray Fullbuster. They're inside the soccer team's changing room with the rest of the players.<p>

"What kind of question is that?" Gray asked back in confusion.

"I've been wooing her since last year. She keeps on rejecting me." Natsu answered.

"She told you already that she doesn't like you. Give it up man. Just find another girl." Gray answered him.

"I can't give up like that so easily! She'll just think I'm not serious with her. And I want her to be my girlfriend before we graduate this year. Help me, what's the use of you being my best friend?!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine, fine! Okay, I'll tell you this but I'm not sure if this is really true. There's a rumor going around the university that someone in our department can fix love and relationship problems. Go to her and ask for advice, I heard that all her clients got successful with their relationships because of her help, but of course, you have to pay." Gray explained.

"That doesn't sound convincing. But I guess I'll give it a try. So, what's her name? Do you know where she lives?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"As far as I can remember, Lucy Heartfilia is her name. But I don't know where she lives."

"What the? You're so useless."

"Hey! And I'm trying to help you here, you jerk!"

"Her name is all you know. Don't you even know how she looks?"

"I believe she has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, average height and quite sexy."

"Hmm . . . Sounds familiar. Maybe I already met her." Natsu said while thinking deeply.

"Maybe. Why don't you ask the other players? Maybe one of them is her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend." Gray suggested. Then Natsu asked one of their teammates, Laxus Dreyar.

"Hey Laxus, do you know someone named Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, yeah I know her. She was my classmate last year. Why are you asking?" Laxus asked back.

"Do you have her number? Can you tell me where she lives?"

"Her number and address? Don't tell me you plan on confessing to her. Don't bother, because she already rejected five guys this week, you clearly have no chance. And I thought you're head over heels in love with Lisanna?"

"Of course! I just have some business with her, and I'm not going to confess! I won't cheat on Lisanna." Natsu firmly answered.

"Her home is just two blocks away from this school." Laxus said.

"What? So there's a possibility that our houses are near each other." Natsu whispered to himself. "Okay give me her full address."

Laxus then gave Natsu the full address of Lucy Heartfilia. After their soccer practice, Natsu directly went to the address that Laxus gave him. He asked Gray to accompany him.

* * *

><p>"Do you realize that you're actually neighbors?" Gray told Natsu as they finally came at the front of the gate of Lucy's house.<p>

"Yeah, it's strange. I've been living in this neighborhood for years. I thought this house was unoccupied all this time, and to think that someone is living here." Natsu agreed.

They rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, someone opened the gate.

"What can I do for you?" she asked the two guys.

"Uhm . . . Well. . . I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my friend, Gray Fullbuster. Is Lucy Heartfilia home? We go to the same university as her." Natsu spoke.

Gray poked him and whispered, "It's her."

"_I am_ Lucy Heartfilia." the girl answered. "What business do I have with the both of you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way, can we talk inside your house? I need your help." Natsu answered. And as if she already knew what he's going to say, she quickly let them enter her house.

"I'll just get something for you to drink." Lucy spoke.

"Uhm. You don't need to do that." Natsu responded. "We won't take long."

"Okay then. I'm guessing you're here for a relationship advice?" Lucy spoke off the bat as they sat on her couch.

"Uhm . . . Yeah." Natsu spoke shyly.

"Okay. Do you both need my help, or just one of you?" Lucy continued.

"Only Natsu. I'm just here to accompany him." Gray suddenly answered.

"I see. So you're not having problems with your girlfriend? That's good." Lucy spoke to Gray.

"No. Well, actually I don't have a girlfriend." Gray answered her.

"Oh, really? That's a surprise. You're quite popular at the university Mister Fullbuster, but you're single. Can't choose? Or maybe you don't have a liking to girls?" Lucy questioned with an evil smirk.

"H-hey. I'm totally straight. I just don't have the time for a girlfriend. And besides, we didn't come here to talk about my love life. It's about Natsu, right?" Gray said as he elbowed Natsu.

"Y-yeah. I heard that your pieces of relationship advice are perfectly working, so I think I might try to ask for your help." Natsu agreed.

"Okay. So what did you and your girlfriend quarreled about?" Lucy asked him directly.

"It's not that. Actually, she isn't my girlfriend yet. I want her to fall in love with me. I want you to help me become the ideal boyfriend that she wants." Natsu explained.

"I think you went to the wrong place." Lucy spoke.

"Huh? But you are Lucy Heartfilia, right?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Yes I am. But I want to clarify something. I'm neither a magician nor a witch. I can't magically change you to become an ideal boyfriend for her nor create love potions. I just give relationship advice. Sorry but I can't help you in that matter." Lucy answered.

"Please! You're the only one who can help me. And Gray is totally useless." Natsu pleaded.

"W-what? You bastard, want me to kill you?" Gray spoke angrily.

"Sorry. I really can't help you. Both of you may go now. Just please close the gate when you exit." Lucy said as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. But Natsu suddenly pulled her hand and kneeled in front of her.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?" Lucy spoke in shock.

"Please! Please! I'm begging you! I'm really desperate to have her as my girlfriend. I'm going to die if she didn't become mine before graduation!" Natsu begged.

"That's enough Mister Dragneel. You're insane. If she doesn't like you, you have no choice but to give up on her. There are a lot of girls there. Don't just focus your attention on a single girl." Lucy firmly answered.

"But, I can't. I really love her. Please! Please!" Natsu continued to beg. Lucy just stared at him for a few minutes, and then finally spoke.

"Fine. If you're that desperate, I'll help you. And besides, I haven't had any clients for the past two months and I'm already running short on money. But I'll tell you one thing, I can't guarantee that it will work. I'll just give it a try."

Natsu quickly stood up and squeezed both of her shoulders in happiness. "Really? Thank you! You saved my life!" he said and suddenly hugged her.

"Excuse me. Just because I agreed to help you doesn't mean that you can just hug me whenever you like Mister Dragneel." Lucy spoke as she forcefully removed his arms around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just happy that you finally agreed. Right, Gray?" Natsu said and Gray just nodded.

"Don't celebrate yet. We haven't even started. And I'm not even sure if it will work. You can celebrate after she finally became yours." Lucy said. "Give me your contact details so I can call you later to talk about our contract. I'm sort of busy as of this moment."

"I'll just go here later tonight. Besides, we're neighbors. It'll be better to talk about it in person than on phone." Natsu responded.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Lucy said. Then the two guys finally went home.

* * *

><p>At exactly nine in the evening, Natsu rang the doorbell to Lucy's home. Lucy then immediately let him in.<p>

"Good evening." Natsu greeted her.

"Good evening too, Mister Dragneel." Lucy greeted back.

"Don't need to be formal. Just call me Natsu. We go to the same university after all." Natsu spoke

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to call someone's first name so casually." Lucy responded.

"Come on, we'll be starting our contract tonight. We can at least be friends and be familiar to each other." Natsu continued.

"Fine. You want me to call you Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Then I'll call you Lucy." Natsu agreed.

"What do you want to drink? Juice? Tea? Or beer?" Lucy asked.

"Anything is fine." Natsu answered.

"Natsu, I'm not familiar with a drink called 'anything', so just choose what you want."

"I'm sorry, juice then."

"Just wait here." Lucy said as she went to the kitchen to get juice. Few minutes later she returned carrying a tray with two glasses of juice and a plate of biscuits. She then sat beside Natsu.

"Okay. First of all, I'll state the conditions of our contract. Basically, I give my client the choice on the duration of our contract. It can start from one month, and the longest contract I had so far was up to a year. So, how long do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure about that since I have to change a lot about myself." Natsu answered.

"Okay, how about six months? I'm also not sure how long it will take for me to magically transform you into an ideal man in the shortest period of time. But this will be a good challenge for me."

"I'm okay with six months." Natsu responded.

"Okay, six months then. As for the payment, you need to give me a fifty percent down payment before we start."

"Sure, no problem about that."

"Good. But I'll tell you one thing. If ever we successfully met your goal within five months or less, there's no need for us to continue. But you still have to pay the remaining balance since we have a contract. Do you have an objection?"

"None." Natsu answered. "I can do this in less than six months."

"You seem confident. I'll repeat, I'm not sure if it will work, I'm not sure if you can make the girl fall in love with you after I helped you. So it's possible that your money will go to waste."

"It's not a problem. I don't want to regret anything in the end. At least I tried. And even though we just met, I believe in your abilities."

"Wow. What optimism you have. That's quite admirable of you." Lucy said and smiled at him. Natsu suddenly blushed. _What am I thinking blushing at her smile? _Natsu thought to himself.

"Y-yeah. I'm really optimistic ever since." Natsu agreed.

"Okay. So tonight let's talk about what we have to change about you so you can become the ideal boyfriend of . . . Wait, what's her name by the way? The girl you're in love with?"

"Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss. She also goes to the same university."

"Oh, Lisanna. I know her, the younger sister of Mirajane. You quite have the taste huh? Okay, so what are the qualities she's looking for in a boyfriend that you don't have?"

"Actually, when I asked her about that, she told me I have to change almost everything about me before I can become an ideal boyfriend for her."

"Huh? This will be a real hard work. I'm starting to doubt I can do it in six months. Did you really say 'almost everything about you'? Is she referring to your appearance or your attitude?" Lucy asked.

"Both." Natsu answered briefly.

"Changing both appearance and attitude is difficult, you know? Especially for you, it will give you a lot of stress. Add the limited time we have. Are you really sure about this?"

"But I'll do anything, as in everything. Please Lucy, just give it a try." Natsu pleaded.

Lucy just looked at him and felt a bit worried. "Okay, if you're really that persistent. Besides, it's none of my business anyway, I'll just do what I get paid for. So, tell me the qualities that she wants you to change, one by one." She said and took out a notepad and pencil from a drawer.

"Okay. First she doesn't like my childishness." Natsu spoke.

"In other words, you're immature." Lucy added as she wrote on her notepad.

"Second, she doesn't like how I dress."

"Maybe you like wearing something out of style."

"Third, I'm a trouble maker."

"That's a total turn-off even for me."

"Fourth, she doesn't like my friends because they're all weird. Fifth, I'm very messy. And the last is I don't have sex appeal." Natsu explained.

When Lucy finished writing on her notepad, she looked at Natsu with pure worry in her eyes.

"W-what?" Natsu asked in wonder.

"Okay, first I want to ask you. And please tell me the truth. Are you willing to leave your friends for her? Are you willing to break your friendship with Mister Fullbuster? This can be both easy and difficult for you, because if you are willing, then we have already cleared one of her conditions. But if you aren't willing, then you'll surely never get her, although it can be possible that she'll change her mind in the end." Lucy explained.

"Well. . . That's difficult. Can we just skip that one? I want to focus on the other qualities." Natsu replied.

"Okay, as you wish." Lucy said and looked at her notepad again. "I think the easiest one here to change about you is the way you dress. Show me how you usually dress so I can guess what she doesn't like about it then I'll give you tips and advice to what you have to change."

"This is how I usually dress." Natsu said, looking at his attire. Lucy stared at him for a few minutes, tapping her index finger on her chin.

"I don't see any problem with how you dress. It's very normal. Well, I guess Lisanna likes guys who dress stylishly. Okay I'll help you with that, we can clear that in a short time, especially with your determination. We'll go shopping in the weekend for your new clothes. And I know a place where we can buy stylish clothes in a very budget-friendly price. I'll decide your wardrobe for a whole month then I'll let you choose your own wardrobe in the next months to test you if you already got familiar with the trends. Understood?"

"Yeah, understood. I guess this will be a hard work." Natsu answered.

"Of course. If you want to attain something or someone, you really have to work hard. Next is you're messy, or in other words, untidiness. So, in what way are you messy?" Lucy asked him.

"I guess, in everything. I'm even messy when I eat."

"Haha! What a child! You're already in college and you still get messy when eating?" Lucy said while laughing.

"H-hey! Don't laugh at me!" Natsu spoke, blushing in embarrassment. "It's not like I'm doing it intentionally."

"Sorry." Lucy apologized while still giggling. "But you know, I find it cute."

Natsu blushed deeper. "Huh? C-cute?"

"Yeah. It just means you're enjoying what you eat without minding other things."

"Well, you're right about that."

"So, what else is messy about you? Your hair?" Lucy asked as she stared at Natsu's messy pink hair.

"Maybe. But my hair is really like this. Rain or shine, it remains the same."

"Okay. Then let's leave it like that. Your hair's fine if you ask me."

"Thanks."

"So, what else?" Lucy asked again.

"My things, my room, my home."

Lucy burst out laughing. "Natsu, do the words 'cleaning' and 'organizing' even exist in your dictionary?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm a guy after all." Natsu whispered in embarrassment.

"Being a male isn't a valid excuse to be messy. There are a lot of men who are even more organized than women." Lucy explained.

"I know. But I occasionally clean, whenever I'm in the mood." Natsu replied.

"Okay, okay. Do you live with your family?" Lucy asked him.

"As of now, my parents are working overseas. My little sister is with them." Natsu answered. "So I'm alone in the house for more than two years now. They're just sending me allowance every month for my expenses."

"Wow, you have a little sister?" Lucy spoke curiously.

"Yeah, her name is Wendy. Why?"

"I'm an only child and I've always wanted a little sister. But my parents are so busy with our family business so they don't have any time to think about having a child again."

"That's kind of lonely. By the way where are your parents?"

"Well, they're at home. My home is actually far from here. They just bought this house because it's near the university and it won't be difficult for me to travel since I can go by foot."

"Oh, that explains why."

"Oh no. What are we talking about?" Lucy suddenly realized. "We've gone completely off-topic. Okay, let's go back to our main concern. This weekend after we finish shopping for your clothes, let's go directly to your house so I can see how messy you are. Then it's up to me what happens."

"No problem."

"Alright. For the first month, we'll clear those two. The way you dress and your untidiness. We should take this slowly so it won't be very difficult for the both of us. If you showed me improvements after the first month, we can go to the next step immediately on the second month while maintaining the first two. But if not, we'll just take the next step on the third month. Clear?" Lucy explained.

"Very clear, Lucy." Natsu answered and smiled at her. Lucy smiled at him too.

"You have an attractive smile. Haven't Lisanna told you that?" Lucy asked him.

"Not at all. I always smile to her whenever we meet and talk at school, but she never told me anything like that."

"Oh? It's strange she hasn't noticed it yet. Because I already noticed it the first time you smiled at me." Lucy told him.

"Really? Well, I wish Lisanna's eyes can see what your eyes can see." Natsu said.

"Don't worry. She'll notice you very soon." Lucy assured him.

"That really sounds reassuring, coming from you." Natsu responded. Lucy just smiled at him.

"So, let's start the contract signing?" Lucy asked him.

"Sure." Natsu answered with a smile.

.

.

.

_. . . to be continued._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__As promised! The NaLu fanfic is here! For now I gave this a rating of T because the M-rated content is still yet to come! So please be patient okay? Thank you! By the way, I'll be updating this fanfic in a slow pace, like maybe once every two to three weeks. Some of you may already know this, but it's because of the cyber bullying incident on my other M-rated fanfic just more than a week ago. And to tell everybody honestly, the emotional pain still remains. Just as the saying goes: 'Wounds can heal, but the scars remain'. Yeah exactly like that. But for now, I'm regaining my confidence little by little, with the help of my older brother (who constantly cheers me up) and the friends I found here at FFN, who keeps on sending me PMs and encouragement. ;) I'm thankful to all of you. My friends and supporters here at FFN are the reason I'm getting very eager to write again. So thank you very much! And also, I'm not sure if this kind of story plot is already used in other fanfics, because I haven't read any fanfics with a plot like this, but, I'll put some kind of a plot twist in this story. ;) Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teach Me To Love You**

Weekend came, so Natsu went to Lucy's house at exactly ten in the morning for their shopping schedule. The place that Lucy told him was just very near so they just traveled by foot. It took them two hours before their shopping was done.

"It's already noon. Let's have a bite at a nearby restaurant first before going to your house." Lucy suggested.

"Oh, sure." Natsu replied. Then they entered the nearest restaurant they saw, sat at a table and ordered. They started eating as soon as their orders arrived.

"Wow. You are a big eater, Natsu." Lucy spoke.

"Yeah, I really am. I have a big appetite." Natsu replied.

"But you're not getting fat, and you're pretty muscular. I guess that's what being in a soccer team does. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Soccer practices are my regular exercise."

"That's good. And it also looks like you haven't got tired after the two-hour shopping we did."

"It's not tiring at all. I used to go shopping with my sister when she was still here. That girl loves shopping, and I'm always the one carrying all the things she bought."

"Haha. Quite the typical teenage girl. I'm interested to meet her."

"She'll return home together with my parents before graduation. Don't worry, I'll introduce you to her."

"Really? I'm looking forward to meeting her." Lucy spoke happily. "Yeah, by the way, you're right. You really get messy when you eat." She continued and giggled.

"Told you. And don't laugh at me. It's embarrassing." Natsu whispered with blushing cheeks.

"I just find it cute." Lucy spoke and reached for a tissue, then wiped the sauce from the corner of Natsu's lips. "It's like I'm babysitting a child."

"W-what?! I'm not a child." Natsu exclaimed in embarrassment, reached slowly for Lucy's hand and gripped it to stop what she's doing. They suddenly had an eye contact which made Natsu blush a deeper red.

"Fine, fine. You know what? You're actually my first male client. All of the clients I had before were all females." Lucy stated.

"R-really? I guess I created the impression that I'm the only desperate guy in the world." Natsu whispered.

"Hey, don't say that. Females are known to be more open with their feelings. And males are known to act tough all the time. So, females are frequently the ones seeking for a relationship advice. Honestly, I'm impressed that there are still guys like you who are willing to do anything just to get someone they really like, and not afraid to show their true feelings."

"Well . . . I really like Lisanna. And I don't think I can like any other girl besides her."

"Just keep that determination running. And she'll be yours in no time."

"Thanks. I'm all fired up now!"

"Hahaha. Okay, because you're all fired up now, our lunch today will be my treat."

"Wait. Are you sure? I ate a lot, you know. And I'm the guy here."

"It's fine. I insist. And besides, you carried all the shopping bags." Lucy spoke and winked at him. Natsu just smiled and thanked her as she called for the waiter to get their bill, then paid for the lunch. They exited the restaurant and walked back to go to Natsu's house.

.

.

.

"Welcome to my home." Natsu said as they finally reached his house and entered inside.

"Nice." Lucy simply commented. "Although it's really quite messy as what you've told me."

"Haha, right? Anyway, just sit there and I'll just drop these shopping bags to my room." Natsu said as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Wait, I want to see your room!" Lucy answered and followed him.

"N-no! I . . . I mean just wait a second." Natsu exclaimed nervously as he blocked the entrance to his bedroom.

"Why? Don't worry, I'm totally expecting your room to be messy as hell."

"No . . . Not that."

"Then what is it? Did you kill somebody and you're hiding the corpse inside your room?"

"Of course not!" Natsu answered defensively. Lucy stared hard at Natsu, trying to read his mind.

"H-hey, quit staring at me. I'm not a killer."

"I know, dummy. It's your dirty magazines, right? They're scattered around your room." Lucy asked.

"W-well . . ." Natsu just answered awkwardly.

"Don't worry! I don't mind it a bit. I'll even help you clean up." Lucy spoke as she gently shoved Natsu aside and opened the door to his bedroom.

.

.

.

"I can't imagine how you managed to sleep in this kind of room, Natsu!" Lucy howled as she started to pick up the scattered clothes on the floor.

"You sound like my Mom." Natsu whispered.

"Of course. This is a natural reaction to whoever sees your room. You really better change that messy personality of yours. Lisanna will be totally turned off if she saw this." Lucy explained.

"I know, I know! So help me clean up."

"I'll help you but I'll just instruct what you have to do. You'll be the one to organize your things, I'll just be here to watch you. You must know how to clean up your own mess." Lucy spoke as she threw the clothes she just picked up to Natsu.

"O-okay. So what shall I do first?"

"Pick up all those scattered clothes. Are those all dirty?"

"Actually, I don't know anymore. I already forgot."

"Huh? Since when are they scattered here that you already forgot if they're dirty or clean? Geez, okay let's just assume that all of them are dirty. Throw them in the laundry basket." Lucy commanded and Natsu just obeyed her. This cycle continued on and on until Natsu completely cleaned his room.

"Good work!" Lucy congratulated Natsu and patted him on the shoulder as they exited his room and went to the living room. "Now you can bring Lisanna into your room without worrying about the mess."

Natsu chuckled. "I just wish that my room would stay like that for long."

"Then I'll check your room every day to see if you're beginning to lessen your untidiness." Lucy replied.

"Why don't you just live here with me?" Natsu blurted out.

"W-what?" Lucy asked him in surprise. Then Natsu suddenly blushed when he realized what he just said.

"I . . . I'm just kidding!" He quickly replied and forced a laugh while scratching the back of his head._ Damn, what am I saying? _He told himself.

"Yeah, right. So, are you tired?" Lucy changed the subject.

"Just a bit. How about you?" Natsu responded.

"How can I be tired when I didn't do anything except order you around?" Lucy answered while grinning. "I wish to help you clean your entire house today, but let's just leave it for next week. I'll come again here."

"And give orders again?" Natsu teasingly asked.

Lucy let out a laugh. "Yeah exactly. So be ready next week."

"I feel sorry for your future husband."

"H-hey! What does that mean?!" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"I'm just kidding. I know you're doing this because you want to help me."

"Geez . . . Alright, before we go deciding on your wardrobe, let's have a snack first. I bet you're hungry after all the hard work you've done today."

"Yeah you're right. By the way, thanks for helping me today clean up my room."

"No need to thank me. You paid me to do it after all."

Natsu let out a laugh. "I just realized now that I'm paying you to order me around. But, still, thank you. I really made the right decision to get help from you." He said and smiled at her. Lucy suddenly blushed.

"W-what are you saying? Thank me when you finally met your goal to gain Lisanna's attention, and her love. One month hasn't even passed yet." Lucy replied. "By the way, what do you have in your fridge? I'll prepare the snacks."

"Oh right. There's still some chocolate cake left in the fridge."

"Chocolate cake? You know how to bake?"

"No, Gray gave it to me yesterday. It's from one of his fans, the cake was so big that he gave me half of it."

"Oh, I thought you know how to bake. And as expected, Mister Fullbuster is popular as ever." Lucy said as she walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out the chocolate cake. "You sure the fan didn't put some poison or love potion in here?"

"Of course. I already ate some of it."

"Okay, just making sure."

.

.

.

After having their snack, the two proceeded on deciding Natsu's wardrobe for the whole month.

"You know what? I didn't expect that the outfits I chose for you would suit you very well. I guess you're lucky, and Lisanna will surely notice you if you wear the wardrobe I chose." Lucy spoke.

"That's kind of getting me excited. You think this time Lisanna will be the first one to approach me?" Natsu asked her eagerly.

"I'm sure of it. Start wearing my chosen wardrobe on Monday, and Lisanna will surely notice you, although maybe just a bit. But you'll never know, maybe after a month, you already captured her attention."

"I can't wait for that to happen." Natsu spoke happily.

"Me too, since we're both doing our best. Okay, so go change for the next outfit." Lucy ordered him. Natsu went back to his room to change, after a few minutes, he returned to the living room wearing another outfit.

"Wow, I knew it! Dress shirts really look good on you!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood up from the couch and walked up to Natsu.

"Really? Am I near to being like an ideal man?" Natsu asked.

"If we base on looks, I would say yes." Lucy responded.

"I guess we're having a little improvement."

"But it's just my opinion. Lisanna's opinion is what really matters here. You may look good in my eyes but, what about Lisanna?"

"So you're saying Lisanna might still not like it?"

"There's a possibility. But I'm confident with what I see, Natsu. So don't worry."

"Okay. I trust you anyway, so I leave everything to you."

"But you know what? It'll look better if you fold up your sleeves a bit." She continued and slowly folded the sleeves of the light blue dress shirt he's wearing. Natsu just stared at her.

.

.

.

"There, perfect!" Lucy exclaimed as she finished and lightly flattened his collar with her palms. She noticed that Natsu is staring at her.

"Natsu?" she whispered to him. He didn't respond, instead, he touched the corner of her lips using his thumb. Lucy suddenly blushed.

"H-hey! What are you . . ." She nervously spoke and quickly distanced from him.

Then Natsu suddenly returned to his senses. "I-I'm sorry! I just saw that there's still some chocolate icing on the corner of your lips, so I tried to wipe them away."

"Geez. You could've just told me. I can do it myself." Lucy responded, and wiped both corners of her lips to see if there's still chocolate icing left.

"Sorry. Uhm, let's just say that I'm just returning the favor. You did the same a while ago at the restaurant, right?"

"Oh, that. Okay, fine."

"So, how do I look?" Natsu asked her.

"Perfect!" Lucy praised. "If I were Lisanna I'd fall in love with you instantly!"

Natsu's heart suddenly began beating rapidly. "So, does it mean that you . . ."

"Haha. Dummy. I just said '_if I were Lisanna_'. I won't fall in love with a client, especially you, you know. And besides, I already have . . ." but Lucy suddenly paused.

"You already have what?" Natsu curiously asked her.

"Nothing. Forget it, I don't share my personal matters to a client."

"I know. You already have a boyfriend?" Natsu guessed.

"S-E-C-R-E-T . . ." Lucy answered teasingly.

"Hey, you can at least share some of your secrets to me. I can keep a secret, you know."

Lucy stared at him at began to think deeply. "Well, okay, since you seem trustworthy. Actually, the truth is I already have-" but Lucy's sentence was disrupted when the doorbell suddenly rang.

.

.

.

. . . _to be continued._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I apologize if there are some errors here (grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, etc.). ;) Kinda sad because another one of my fave manga series, Naruto, will finally release its final chapter on November 10, (just few more weeks! *sobbing*) And not too long ago, another fave of mine, Kuroko's Basketball, just ended. Damn, why are those awesome manga series ending?! Well, there's still Naruto's last movie on December though. And the third season of KnB anime next year. Heehee._

_By the way, I hope you liked the second chapter. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Teach Me To Love You**

"You're expecting a visitor?" Lucy asked him.

"No. But I know who the culprit is." Natsu answered. "Okay, just wait a bit." And he answered the door. It was Gray.

"I knew it." Natsu uttered.

"W-what? You seem unhappy to see me, bro." Gray spoke as he patted Natsu's shoulder and entered inside the house. He walked past Natsu and he saw Lucy in the living room.

"Oh, why is Miss Heartfilia here?" Gray asked.

"You already know the answer, idiot." Natsu just responded.

"Ah, right. Mission: Transform Into Lisanna's Ideal Man." Gray answered. "Hi there, Lucy." He greeted her.

"Hello, Mister Fullbuster." Lucy greeted back.

"So, why are you here?" Natsu asked in irritation.

"I'm hungry. Do you have something to fill my rumbling stomach?"

"My house is not an all-you-can-eat restaurant. And my fridge is empty, so go home."

"Oh, then let's order some pizza."

"Go back home and order yourself." Natsu responded in irritation. Gray walked back to Natsu and whispered. "Why are you so eager to drive me out of your house? Did I just break a nice atmosphere between you and Lucy?" he said teasingly.

"I-Idiot! What are you talking about?" Natsu blurted out nervously.

Gray chuckled lightly. "Nothing. I'm just kidding Natsu. I know there's no one else in your mind except Lisanna."

"O-Of course! My attention is only for Lisanna!" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, right. So come on, let's order. I'm starving!" Gray exclaimed and sat beside Lucy on the couch. "Right, Lucy?" he asked her.

"Well . . . I'm still kind of full from eating your chocolate cake." Lucy responded.

"My chocolate cake?"

"Yes, Natsu shared some with me just a while ago. He told me it's from one of your fans."

"So, do you find it tasty?"

"Yeah, it's delicious. You should make her your girlfriend, whoever gave that cake. Well, if she was actually the one who baked it."

"Haha. No way. I don't want a stalker girlfriend."

"At least she can feed you whenever you're hungry."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just feed myself."

"Haha. You really hate having a girlfriend that much?"

"Not really. Do you know how to bake?"

"Of course. I can cook too."

"Really? Will you bake one for me?"

"Sure, but it's not free."

"Why?"

"Baking is not that easy you know. The ingredients can be expensive depending on what type or flavor of cake you want, and also the size and how many layers you want. It's a hard work."

"You have a point there. So, do you have a boyfriend?" Gray suddenly changed the subject.

"W-Why are you suddenly asking that?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I'm just curious." Gray answered. Natsu suddenly threw the cordless phone to him, obviously jealous of the friendly conversation Gray and Lucy are having. "You bastard! What was that for?!" Gray shouted angrily at him.

"Stop interrogating her and start calling the pizza delivery now!" Natsu yelled.

"Tch! Fine!" Gray responded and started dialing.

.

.

.

Few minutes later, the pizza finally came, Gray bought drinks and they started eating.

"So, do you often crash here at Natsu's place?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Yeah, average of five times a week. My house is so boring so I always come here." Gray answered.

"And sometimes, he just crashes in without even ringing the doorbell." Natsu continued.

"You don't live with your family?" Lucy continued to ask.

"I live with them. But it's still boring."

"You don't have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother. But he's living separately from us now, so I just live with my parents as of this moment."

"Okay. Sorry for asking too much."

"It's fine. How about you? I want to know something about you, too."

"You can just ask Natsu. I already told him something about me."

"Gray doesn't have to know anything about you. He's not your client anyway." Natsu just spoke.

"Hey, what's with that selfish attitude? Fine, how is Natsu's training so far?"

"Can't tell for now. The contract has just started, you know?"

"Oh right. Will you stay here over night?"

"Of course not. I'm going home as soon as we finish fitting his wardrobe."

"When will we see the changes or the improvement?"

"In a month. You'll see, Lisanna will finally notice that I'm slowly becoming her ideal man." Natsu answered confidently.

"Oh, really? Where did you get that confidence?" Gray responded in a sarcastic voice. "Anyway, I can't wait to see what happens."

"Is it just me or your voice just sounded like you do not believe me?" Natsu asked. "With my determination and Lucy's help combined, it will surely happen in no time! Right, Lucy?"

"Of course, leave it to me!" Lucy replied and winked at him, Natsu smiled back.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>One month later . . . <em>

"Good morning, Natsu!" Natsu heard Lisanna's voice from his back while he's walking at the university hallway. His heart suddenly began to beat fast as Lisanna walked by his side.

"G-good morning, Lisanna!" Natsu greeted back with a smile.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, but you're more beautiful." Natsu complimented. He noticed she blushed lightly which made his heart beat faster.

"Uhm . . . Do you want to have lunch with me later?" Lisanna asked shyly. Natsu stopped in his tracks, realizing what he just heard. He looked intently at her and slapped himself hard.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Lisanna questioned him with a puzzled look.

"Can you repeat what you just said? I think I heard it wrong." Natsu spoke with eagerness in his eyes.

Lisanna giggled. "I said, do you want to have lunch with me later?" hearing that sentence again, Natsu's eyes widened.

"O-of course! I would love to! You can even have lunch with me tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that!" Natsu responded excitedly. Lisanna laughed at his cute expression.

"S-so . . . See you later at the cafeteria?" Lisanna asked again.

"Sure! I'll be waiting for you there!" Natsu answered.

.

.

.

_Lunch time . . . At the cafeteria . . ._

Natsu was already seated at a table waiting for Lisanna, until he felt a hard pat on his back.

"Natsu! Wow, you got here so early, what's on the menu today?" Gray greeted and sat beside him.

"I don't know! And go sit on another table. I'll be having lunch with Lisanna today."

"Huh? Are you having those fantasies again?"

"Shut up! This time it's for real! Lisanna invited me to go have lunch with her, so go away before she arrives. I don't want you destroying our romantic atmosphere."

Gray stared at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me . . . It really worked?!"

Natsu glared at Gray. "Yeah, it really worked so go away now! Don't you dare disturb us, or I'll kick your ass later."

"Shit, I can't fucking believe this. . ." Gray whispered as he stood up. "She's incredible."

"Lisanna is really incredible. You don't have to say it."

"No, not Lisanna. I'm talking about Lucy. The rumors about her aren't just rumors. They're really true."

Natsu suddenly felt silent for a moment. "Y-yeah, she's incredible. . . So, get lost, now!"

"Damn, fine! I hope you enjoy your lunch with Lisanna!" Gray spoke sarcastically and looked around the cafeteria to find an empty table until something caught his eyes. "Good timing, Lucy's here. Want me to thank her for you?"

Natsu turned to Lucy's direction and saw her seated alone at a table, but it seems she hasn't noticed the two men's presence. "No need. I'll just thank her later personally."

"Okay, fine. See you later. I guess it's fine if I have lunch with Lucy today, right? Since you suddenly abandoned having lunch with your best friend." Gray spoke to him as he walked towards Lucy's table. Natsu felt like he wanted to stop him but he can't say it. He just watched Gray approach and sit beside her. They began to have a friendly conversation and Natsu suddenly felt a slight pang of jealousy. _Damn, what am I thinking? It's the first time I'm having lunch today with the girl of my dreams. I should be celebrating now._ Natsu told himself and looked away so he won't be able to see them. Few moments later, Lisanna arrived and greeted Natsu, and then they started having their lunch.

"You know what? I noticed that these past few days, I'm beginning to like the way you dress." Lisanna spoke.

"R-really Lisanna? So does that mean you're beginning to like me too?" Natsu asked.

"Well . . . I still don't have the answer for that question. But let's just say I'm starting to see you now in a new light. And, for now, I want us to be friends first." Lisanna answered, which made him smile.

"You really made my day with those words, Lisanna." Natsu spoke as he gazed at her. "I'll even work harder and make you fall for me so you can finally be mine." He continued. Lisanna blushed a deep red after hearing Natsu's words.

"H-hey, let's try not to be so serious, okay?" Lisanna replied. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Natsu asked.

"Uhm . . . How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know . . . The way you dress. It was completely different from before. And I'm wondering how you did it the way that I will absolutely like. Did you seek help from someone?" Lisanna curiously asked.

"Uhm . . . Yeah . . . Well, something like that . . ." Natsu answered, a little hesitant.

"I guessing you got help from Gray, right?" Lisanna spoke.

"Uhm . . . Haha, yeah, you're right. . ." Natsu just replied, because he had an agreement with Lucy that his relationship with her as her client will be kept secret from the university, except from Gray.

"Wow, I never knew that having a girlfriend will make him a helpful best friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, that beautiful girl he's having lunch with, that's his girlfriend, right?" Lisanna answered as she looked at the direction where Lucy and Gray are seated. "I immediately noticed them when I entered the cafeteria. And I think they suit each other." Natsu also turned to look at them, and he suddenly felt jealous again after seeing them talking and having lunch together.

"No, she's not his girlfriend. She's my-" Natsu blurted out but suddenly cut his own sentence.

"Your what?" Lisanna asked.

"Uh, nothing! She . . . She's just my neighbor. I and Gray just met her recently."

"Really? So, she's not his girlfriend _yet. _That's why Gray just started making his moves now."

"No! She will never become Gray's girlfriend." Natsu quickly responded.

"Huh? Why is it so? It seems to me that he likes her."

"Impossible. Just impossible. Gray is just friendly, it's part of his personality ever since. He's friendly to every girl he meets, especially his fans. And he doesn't have time for a relationship right now. She's just an acquaintance." Natsu firmly stated.

"But he'll never know when the right girl for him will come. A man is destined to love a woman, after all." Lisanna replied. Natsu glanced at the two again and he saw Lucy whispering something into Gray's ear, which seems like she's telling him a secret. Natsu can't explain the weird feeling he's experiencing that very second.

"Maybe, but not her. Lucy doesn't like Gray."

"Is that so? Maybe she already have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know. . ." Natsu briefly answered. "Okay, let's not talk about them anymore."

"Alright, by the way Natsu, can we have lunch again tomorrow?"

"Of course! You don't know how happy you made me when you invited me to have lunch with you. It's like a dream come true, Lisanna." Natsu told her and held her hand, Lisanna just responded with a smile and then they continued to talk while having their lunch.

.

.

.

_Few hours later . . . After soccer practice . . . _

"So, how's your lunch with Lisanna? Did she confess to you? You look like a pervert with that smile of yours." Gray teasingly asked Natsu while they were freshening up inside the team's locker room with their teammates.

"Idiot, she won't fall in love with me that quickly." Natsu answered.

"Then what did she tell you? Obviously, there would be a reason behind that invitation."

Natsu simply smiled. "She said that she wants us to start as friends. And that she's starting to see me in a new light. You know what? I want to jump in happiness right after hearing her say that. I think she's starting to like me now, Gray. What do you think?"

"Congrats, bro." Gray smiled and congratulated him while patting Natsu's shoulder. "Actually, I never thought she would notice you, after a year of ignoring and rejecting you. Honestly, I'm happy for you, you're finally having a girlfriend!"

"Thanks. Although you're congratulating me a bit too early."

"But at least, we're sure that she'll become yours. It's just a matter of time. Be sure to throw a party and invite the whole soccer team!"

"Haha. Sure."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Night came, and Natsu decided to visit Lucy so he can thank her personally.<p>

"Oh, good evening Natsu." Lucy greeted him as she let him in.

"Good evening, Lucy. Are you busy tonight?" Natsu asked.

"Nope. I'm just about to go sleep." Lucy answered.

"Why? It's still early."

"I got home very tired this afternoon because of too much work at the university."

"Have you eaten your dinner?"

"I skipped dinner, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Are you really that sleepy?"

"Not really, just got nothing else left to do, so I decided I should hit the sack early. Why? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Well . . . I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Today, Lisanna finally approached me first and invited me to have lunch with her. And she told me that she really like how I dress now."

"Really? That's good news Natsu!" Lucy happily responded. "Your hard work paid off!"

"It's OUR hard work, Lucy." Natsu corrected her.

"But it's mostly because of your effort Natsu. Congratulations! So, I guess you're ready to go to our next step?" she asked.

"Yes, but, can we discuss it in my house?"

"Sure, just wait here. I'll change."

"You don't have to. You already look fine that way."

"Huh? No, I'll change, it'll just take a minute." Lucy said and walked back but Natsu quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Forget it, let's go. You're already beautiful the way you are right now." He continued.

"W-what's with the hurry Natsu?" Lucy asked, forcing herself not to blush after hearing Natsu tell her that she's beautiful.

"N-nothing. . ." was Natsu's short answer.

When they finally reached his house, Natsu led her to the dining table and let her sit.

"Since you haven't had dinner, let's have dinner together. This is my way of saying thanks for this past month."

"You don't have to do this Natsu. You already paid me after all."

"No, the payment for the contract is a different matter. So let's have dinner before discussing our next step, okay?"

"Well, okay. If you're that stubborn." Lucy replied and smiled at him.

"Lucy . . . Uhm . . ."

"What is it?"

"You had lunch with Gray, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uhm . . . What do you think of him?"

"He's nice, and fun to be with. No wonder he has a lot of fans."

"So . . . Do you . . . like him?" Natsu hesitantly asked. Lucy let out a chuckle. "What if I do?"

.

.

.

_. . . to be continued._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I apologize if there are some spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter. ;)_

_Yay! Third chapter is here ;) I'm so sorry it took me a bit long to update. So, thanks for waiting patiently! This is just the third chapter but I'm really happy that a lot are already liking and loving this story! Thanks a bunch! ;)_

_**P.S. **Thanks Qwema for telling! ;) I've already edited it, heehee. Tell me if there's another error ;)  
><em>


End file.
